


Take Me So Up and Down (you ain't tried no drug like me)

by meowvelous



Series: Warm Blood Feels Good [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Begging, Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Come Marking, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vampire Sex, i wrote this instead of working, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: “Why Mr. Anderson,” Connor demurred, kissing his way up to Hank’s ear. “One would think you have designs for me.” He pushed the bathrobe off Hank’s shoulders and Hank moved so it could be shoved onto the floor.“Oh darling, you have no idea.” Hank smirked.***A look at a feeding session between Hank (feeder) and Connor (vampire).





	Take Me So Up and Down (you ain't tried no drug like me)

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Based off the “Vampire Sorority Sisters” series by Rebekah Weatherspoon, where human serve vampires as “feeders”. When vampires feed on a human, it’s orgasmic for the human; “no pain, only pleasure”. 
> 
> For warnings, please see the tags. Also I guess there's some... aggressive/possessive talk during sex?? But they're in an established healthy relationship, so, yeah.
> 
> If you think any additional warnings/tags are needed, or spot something that needs editing, please let me know in the comments or on twitter (I'm @thegr8atuin).
> 
> Shout out to the commenter "Bbuny" for asking for a Hank feeding scene, and Reis_Asher for encouraging me to post this!
> 
> Story title is from the song "No drug like me" by Carly Rae Jepson.

Hank heard Connor before he saw him. The door to their bedroom was left open, and Connor had a habit of talking to himself when he was stressed. At the sound of muttering, Hank began to smile widely. When he heard Connor call his name questioningly, Hank answered, “I’m in the bedroom.” They recently got a new mattress and it was super fucking comfortable. Hank was reclining against a stack of pillows as he read an article on his tablet.

“You would not believe the day I had,” Connor was saying as he entered the room. Loosening his tie and beginning to tug it off, he continued, “I swear, no one bothers to actually read my emails. They keep asking me questions when I’ve already said…” Connor trailed off as he spotted his partner.

Clad only in an open bathrobe, boxers, and his reading glasses, Hank looked up and smirked. “What?”

“What?” Connor repeated back dumbly, dropping his tie, frozen in place and eagerly taking in the sight before him.

“What were you saying?” Hank teased, locking the tablet and setting it aside. He stretched languorously, noticing how Connor’s eyes tracked his every movement. As an afterthought, Hank moved the tablet onto his bedside table. So that he didn’t have to worry about it getting in the way.

“It doesn’t matter,” Unbuttoning his shirt, Connor shrugged it off. Next came his belt and dress pants, and then his stupid socks that were turquoise and decorated with red paper airplanes. Last was his underwear. Stepping out of his clothes, he walked over to the bed. Taking Hank’s face in his hands, Connor kissed him.

With an amused smile curling against his partner's lips, Hank kissed him back. He let Connor set the pace, the other man licking into his mouth. The kiss, Connor’s tongue against his, caused Hank to give a low groan in the back of his throat. He was already half-hard in anticipation of his partner's arrival, and he hardened further in response to the stimulation. From their proximity, Connor crawling into his lap, Hank could feel Connor’s answering arousal.

When Hank drew back to breathe, Connor moved to kissing his neck. The feel of his breath there, the hint of fangs, made Hank shiver. “Why Mr. Anderson,” Connor demurred, kissing his way up to Hank’s ear. “One would think you have designs for me.” He pushed the bathrobe off Hank’s shoulders and Hank moved so it could be shoved onto the floor.

“Oh darling, you have no idea.” Hank smirked. Taking one of Connor’s hands in his own, he guided it down to his ass. Through the fabric of his boxers, the end of a plug could be felt.

Giving a long groan, Connor pushed Hank back against the pillows and pulled off his boxers in one swift movement. “How long have you been wearing this?” He reached down to toy with the base of the plug, rocking it forward.

“All afternoon,” Hank twitched his hips, unable to resist grinding down. “Wanted—” A stuttered moan as Connor continued the movements. “Wanted to be ready for you.”

“Lube?” Connor asked, pausing.

“In the drawer of my bedside table,” Hank replied, letting out a harsh breath through his nose at the abrupt stop. He watched as Connor scrambled to retrieve it, before returning to his position of straddling Hank.

“I almost want to congratulate you for your thoroughness,” Connor mused, as he opened the lube and poured it onto one of his hands. “But,” Dropping the bottle and using his other hand to slowly take out the plug. “You know how much I enjoy opening you up for me.” He slid two of his fingers into Hank’s ass, slowly twisting and thrusting them.

“Oh, I know,” Hank let out a sigh of relief from some proper stimulation. “Figured if I did prep beforehand, the sooner you’d be inside of me.”

“Did you now?” Speaking with a feigned air of detached amusement, Connor added another finger. He moved them as he searched, knowing he found the right spot when Hank swore, throwing back his head. “I’m almost tempted to draw it out, then. Take my time with you.”

“Fuck, babe, please.” With a groan, Hank chased after the sensation, rocking down onto Connor’s fingers. “Been thinking about this all day.” He made an annoyed noise when Connor drew his fingers out completely.

With the ease of his superior strength, Connor roughly flipped Hank over so the other man was lying on his stomach. In response to being manhandled, Hank gave a pleased moan. Draping himself over Hank’s back, Connor lightly nipped at one of his ears. “You want this, don’t you?” Reaching for Hank’s cock, starting to stroke it. “Someone to give you what you need.”

“Shit, yes, sweetheart, you’re so good to me.” Hank thrust up into Connor’s hand, movements desperate. “Please—” He cut himself off to groan as Connor sunk his fangs into the side of his neck. There was the immediate wave of pleasure, so good that he made an involuntary high-pitched noise while Connor fed from him.

It wasn’t quite enough to make him come, just enough to make him desperate for more. “Fuck, Con,” Hank whined, rubbing back against Connor’s cock. “Please, fuck me, I need you inside me, want to feel you tomorrow.”

Withdrawing his fangs, Connor laved at the puncture wounds until they closed. Sitting back on his heels, he put one hand on the back of Hank’s neck, pressing down, as he lined his dick up and slid in. Connor held Hank there, a reminder of his strength, as he started up a fast pace, snapping his hips forward.

“Oh fuck,” Being shoved forward with the force of Connor’s thrusts, Hank shuddered and pushed back, giving a breathless moan. “Yes, just like that, babe.”

“This is what you wanted, isn't it? For someone to hold you down and make you take their cock. You’re so desperate for it, but there’s no one else, is there? Just me, fucking you like you need.” Using his other hand, Connor grabbed a handful of Hank’s hair and yanked his head back as he fucked in harder.

Beyond the ability to reply, Hank just groaned helplessly, desperately nodding as best he could.

Releasing Hank’s hair, Connor reached around and found Hank’s cock. He roughly stroked it, matching the pace of his hips. As his dick hit across Hank’s prostate, Hank bonelessly sank down into the bed, only his ass and hips raised into the air. Relentless, Connor kept up the brutal pace of his thrusts.

Feeling Hank contract around him, knowing he was close, Connor waited until he began to come. Then Connor leaned in close and bit him again, fangs sinking into the meat of Hank’s shoulder.

Noiseless except for his laboured breathing, Hank shuddered through his orgasm. Connor continued fucking him through it, milking his cock, drinking from him. When Connor finished feeding, Hank’s movements tapered off into sporadic shivering. Pulling out of Hank, Connor started jerking himself off. Licking a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth, he came onto Hank’s back.

As soon as he finished, Connor collapsed forward, chest pressed against Hank’s back, as they both lay there panting. Finally, Hank cleared his throat and spoke. “...Did you get lube in my hair?”

“Yes, because that’s what you should be focusing on.” Connor gave a huff of amusement. With a wince, he peeled himself off and flopped onto his side. “We need a shower. I’ll wash your hair,” He offered.

“Give me a sec. Not as young as I used to be.” Hank stayed where he was for a moment, before laboriously sitting up. “Shit,” Bones creaked in protest as he moved. “Definitely going to be feeling that tomorrow.”

“You did ask for that.” Eyes heavy lidded, Connor watched Hank with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Waving his hand dismissively, Hank stretched. After rolling his shoulders, he gave a sigh, tired but satisfied. “Okay. Shower.”

Moving forward, Connor peered up at Hank as he mouthed at his soft cock. “Or…” He began slowly, moving his eyebrows suggestively.

With a snort, Hank gently pushed Connor’s face away. “Down, boy. You’re going to have to give me a minute.” Connor drew back and pouted. Smiling fondly, Hank shook his head. “I didn’t say no. C’mon,” He got off the bed and started moving towards the bathroom. “You’re washing off my back.”

Perking up, Connor eagerly scampered after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write more in this ‘verse? Or just want to buy me a coffee? Check out my twitter account (@thegr8atuin) for more info!


End file.
